


Hard-wired

by Nicxan



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Murder, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: Purple, the newbie to the team, is having difficulties with a particular task. He hyperfocuses on it.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 137





	Hard-wired

**Author's Note:**

> ANOTHER AMONG US FIC
> 
> ENJOY

Purple was the newest on the team, so he knew that he’d have to work hard to earn his keep on the Skeld. When he got his assignments for the day, he resolved that he’d be the best crew member that he could be. Others were counting on him! He had to do his work!   
  
He set off immediately to Storage, whistling a merry tune as he walked. The other astronauts had their own things to do, so he didn’t really question it when they went their own separate ways. Being alone meant that he could focus more on what he needed to do, anyway.   
  
... Wait, what _did_ he need to do? Maybe checking the tablet was a good idea. Purple pulled it out of his suit and fired it up, tapping the screen a few times until his list of duties came up on the screen.   
  
“So I need to fuel the engines, raise the shields, fix the wires in Electrical, Admin, and the Cafeteria ... few more after that ...”   
  
Purple hummed to himself. He had never been tasked to do the wires before; hopefully it was easy. Why were so many wires messed up, anyways? Was this a common occurrence on this ship?   
  
He’d start with the hardest tasks and go from there. That meant going to Electrical. It was a bit scary in there with all of the wires, but he’d be fine, right? Right. Purple nodded to himself, put away his tablet, and then began his walk to Electrical.   
  
It was one of the darker rooms on the Skeld. A lot of people were afraid to go into it, and he never understood why. Purple figured it was just because all of the power came from here. Mess up in here and it could mess up the whole ship. Seemed reasonable enough, right?   
  
He stepped to the back of the room, flinging open the panel -- oh dear God. This was all kinds of messed up. The wires were completely askew and sparking. It was a disaster! And it was Purple’s disaster to fix, as much as he wanted to call a senior crew member over to get this sorted.   
  
_‘I have to prove I’m capable,’_ he thought to himself. Purple gulped, reached towards the wires, and began the tedious task of fixing them.   
  
The similarly-colored wires had to be connected together, obviously. But they had to be untangled first, and with the red wire sparking like it was, that would be a dangerous thing to do. But Purple pushed on, focusing entirely on the task in front of him. He’d get this done even if he got electrocuted.   
  
He was so wrapped up in his work that a lot of the noises around him went unnoticed. There was some thumping underneath him, a creak -- and then all was silent again. No one came to interrupt him, which Purple was really grateful for. It took longer than he wanted to admit to for him to reconnect just two of the wires, but it was getting done. Slowly but surely.   
  
Eventually, he had managed to get all of them repaired except for just two. The yellow ones. They had been an utterly tangled mess at first, so the fact that he could actually move them was a miracle. He was almost done! So close!   
  
He squinted as he carefully, so carefully, moved the wires together. The resulting sparks made Purple jump -- and it was then that he realized how damn _quiet_ it was. There was a distinct hum in the room, but that was it. No footsteps, no chatter, nothing at all.   
  
Now that he really took a second to think about it, something was off. No one had wandered in. At all. Didn’t other people have things to do here? Maybe they got lost, or ...? Purple glanced around nervously, holding the yellow wires in his trembling hands.   
  
Something was wrong.   
  
Purple glanced around nervously, then forced himself to finish the task. He was so close already, so may as well. _Then_ he could investigate the weird quiet. Priorities and all. Surely if it was something bad, an emergency meeting would’ve been called. Right? Right.   
  
He connected the yellow wires and took a step back, admiring his handiwork. No one would ever know that it had been such a tangled mess -- they were all connected perfectly, neatly, and seamlessly. He couldn’t wait to tell Orange! She’d be so proud.   
  
... Where was Orange, anyways? She didn’t tell him the tasks she had; she just went off with the rest of the crew at the start of the day. He’d just have to look for her. The Skeld wasn’t that big; this would be a piece of cake! He hoped.   
  
Purple walked out of Electrical, turning to the left. His footsteps echoed against the metal floor, resonating down the completely empty halls. The quiet unnerved Purple. He’d give anything to run into _anyone_ now, even Black. Not seeing a soul all day would do that to a person.   
  
Storage was completely empty, as was Admin. Where _was_ everyone? 

Purple tried to think logically despite his mounting nervousness. The cafeteria was a pretty popular spot to take a break. Maybe everyone was just having lunch? It was worth a try, at least ...   
  
Even with him reassuring himself that everyone was just in there having a good lunch, something still felt wrong. The words he repeated to himself over and over felt hollow. No one was ever this quiet; he knew that even as a newbie. He could just only hope for the best at this point.   
  
Purple stepped out of Admin, down the short hallway -- and then he froze in terror at the sight in the cafeteria.   
  
Blood had been splattered all around the room -- bodies littered the floor, all of them ripped apart in grotesque, horrible ways. He recognized Orange in particular, but only just barely. She had been mangled beyond anything he could imagine. Purple began to shake in fear, instinctively taking a few steps back from the only one standing.   
  
Black’s stomach was horrifying, to say the least. It had opened up into a great, bloody maw, its teeth coated in the remains of Purple’s crewmates. It licked its chops, clearly relishing in the taste, then vanished before his very eyes.   
  
“About time you showed up,” Black said nonchalantly. The stark contrast almost made Purple shit himself. “You took forever with those wires.”   
  
“B-But no one was there with me. How did you know?” Purple’s voice trembled in pure, unadulterated fear as he spoke.   
  
“I poked in through the vent,” Black explained. “I was going to kill you, but you looked so busy that I couldn’t bring myself to do it. So, you get it done?”   
  
“Uh ... y-yes?”   
  
“Good job, knew you had it in you.”   
  
Black stepped towards Purple. Purple knew he should run, but he was rooted to the spot in terror. Instead of that horrifying gaping maw showing itself again, Black just patted Purple on the shoulder and walked off.   
  
Purple was left alone once again in a sea of dead bodies.   
  
... Maybe he could go get his other tasks done to try and forget about this. 


End file.
